1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for connecting to a network from a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for connecting to a network from a mobile terminal capable of forming a high-performance radio channel in a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), and an apparatus implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
UMTS, which is an updated system based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) European standard, is a third generation mobile communication system that aims to provide an improved mobile communication service based on a combination of a GSM core Network and a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network.
A User Equipment (UE), which includes a user terminal in the UMTS, forms a radio channel with a network through a network connection procedure. In the network connection procedure, the UE transfers a currently supportable release version to the network. Accordingly, the network determines and transfers a release version of a radio channel to be allotted to the UE, and the UE forms the radio channel with the network using the received release version. However, when the network does not support the release version provided from the UE, the network optionally determines and transfers the release version to the UE with the result that the UE may use the release version determined in the network. In this case, there arises a problem in that a suitable radio channel between the UE and the network cannot be formed using release versions supported by the UE.